


Dumpster Family

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all meet in a dumpster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumpster Family

Matt and Clint meet in a dumpster.   
Matt ended up there after his recent fight.  
Clint was throwing his trash.   
He resuced Matt.  
And patched him up.  
They found out eqch others identity.   
Sometimes Matt resuer Clint.  
They both fall in love with each other.


End file.
